Next thing we're touching
by FearxIsXNeverxEnding
Summary: She looks up at him; "I love you…" He doesn't respond, instead he holds her tightly. She sighs happily, while his green eyes look dull. Sleep takes over her almost quickly, completely exhausted. But unlike her, he thinks about his actions. And well... fuck. He's in too deep…


Warning/Description: I wanted to write a story with Bertholdt and fem!Eren fuck and then bam, it happened. Also, I didn't want to use names so often but it still didn't work the way I wanted it to; goodbye. Oh, pure smut to; goodbye.

Oh and on top of that, Shingeki No Kyojin isn't mine.

* * *

He grips onto her thighs, his teeth gently scrapping against her neck, before he latches onto it and sucks. He's pretty sure that she mumbled something but he pays no mind to her breathy words, instead, his hands stop giving attention to her exposed thighs, but instead slide up her shirt, his hands cupping her breast through her bra. He hears a gasp escape her, before she continues moaning lowly, as he continues his actions against her neck. His hands move around her breast, before they slide in her bra, his slim fingers playing with her now exposed nipple. She shivers, her moaning now low and breathy. Her body was new to him, seeing he was so used to having his face shoved into H sized breast and used to having actions done on him with determination to make them both satisfied.

He pulls away to examine her face, biting his bottom lip.

The young one before him, she was nervous. Her eyes were closed and they hadn't done anything yet that sexual. Her hands were holding onto him with that grip as if to tell him not to hurt her. This new landscape was his **-and only his-** to explore and it makes him excited all the more. The way she would try to turn her face away, moving her head only slightly. Her face was a delicate color of red and he just wanted to eat her all up.

And he was so lost in his own thoughts that it didn't even occur to him that his teeth dug in deep into her neck just enough to draw some blood and her desperate gasps to not bite so hard.

When did he even start biting her neck again?

He pulls away and whispers "I'm sorry…" to her before grabbing her by her chin, making her look up at him. Her bright turquoise eyes stare into his deep green ones, before he slowly leans and let his lips graze against hers, but not letting them land completely. She leans up and tries to close and shut any space between them, but he pulls away slightly from her. "Bertholdt…", she whispers, slight annoyance lingering and leaving a bitter taste in her mouth and before she can say anything, he closes the gap between them, his hands snaking it's way up into her hair. He grips it gently, bringing her closer, as he deepens the kiss. Her hands slide up against his chest and let's them rest there as the kiss continues. His hands tighten in her hair, making her gasp. He uses this to his advantage, sliding his tongue into her mouth and tasting every part of her. She moans lightly, but of course, rubs her tongue against his, making him give out a low groan. She has a weird taste of pumpkin and sweet potato, and for some strange reason, he loves it. For an… odd combination, y'know? To her, he has a taste of key lime pie, and oh god, she's not really fond of the taste but tasting it from him? It's pure heaven, and she cannot get enough.

When they finally do pull apart from each other, she's the one to break it, a thin line of saliva connecting their lips together. His hands leave her hair, traveling to the panties that cover her sacred area. Fingers gently roam around her pooled wetness, through her panties, watching her reactions the entire time. Smirking to himself when she jolts up when he find her clitoris. "I-I'm sensitive…", she says, her hand grabbing his wrist.

"That makes it fun for me and more pleasurable for you…"

She moans lightly at the response, and suddenly, she feels the pressure on her chest, his hand gesturing that she lay down. When her back meets the soft mattress, his head imminently goes down, and his tongue goes out and licks her through the thin fabric of her panties. Her breath gets stuck in her throat, her hand covering her mouth before she lightly bites at her finger, the new sensation causing her legs to close slightly. His hands caught her thighs and held them open as he continues licking her through her panties. Her taste was something he was sure going to savor, he swears. Her moans and gasps was sure music to his ears and he craved for so much more; much much more. He pulls away and she makes a whimpering sound. Moving her panties to the side, his fingers go and open up her pussy lips, leaning in and licking where her exposed clit is. She jolts up, her moans slipping through and being loud and he's satisfied for the moment. Her hands hold onto her own hair tightly, her face turning a deep shade of crimson, thanking the Lord that her dark skin could barely show the blush on her face. But she could feel the burning on her face. His tongue swirls around her clit, his fingers gently rubbing against her tight virgin hole. Oh god, his nerves suddenly came alive as he realized that he had fresh meat and a little to eagerly, he slides a finger into her and oh god the way she clamps around his finger…

Her hands go from her own hair, and make his hair there home. She knows that he's a little to eager with the way he stops eating her out, but instead, thrust his finger in and out rather quickly. She blushes darker at the sounds coming from her mouth and the squishy sounds coming from her vagina. She tugs, her moans and breathy gasps, feeling his finger drilling into her with such speed. He leans back down, his mouth goes back on her clit, and oh dear god; he was sucking her clit hard and dear fucking _god_ she can't… no no no, she can't any…._more…_

Her body tenses up, her mouth open in a silent scream and then, her body lets loose as she began squirting, her juices coming down his neck as he pulls away , his mouth opened wide. His thumb is still attacking her clit, watching and enjoying her squirm. She can't anymore and grabs his wrist tightly as she struggles to catch her breath. "N-no more…", she pleas with him. He goes up, and his lips connect with hers, the only response from him. Nestled in between her legs, one of her hands undo his belt, bring down his zipper and opens the button to his pants. "…Eren… are you sure?", he asks' when he feels her take his dick out his boxers. _"…positive…"_, she whispers back against his lips. She's rubbing the tip of his dick against her wet opening, and with him sighing of pleasure, he pushes his hips down into her slowly, and of course, her walls clamp down around him. With her breaking from the kiss, her moans go from soft to harsh as he pushes deeper inside her. Her nails dig into his back, and he groans loudly, pushing inside her completely.

Of course, he gives her time to adjust and while doing so, she whispers, _"I-impressive…"_

He begins slowly thrusting in and out of her wet cavern, biting his bottom lip, aroused at how his length looked sliding in and out, her juices covering his dick completely. Of course, with her being fresh meat, he finds it somewhat difficult to move. Her eyes are closed shut, so tightly that he was pretty sure if she tries to close them anymore, she'll tear her eyelids… _uh… some how._

He leans down, groaning into her ear. "Y-you're so—_… nmgh…_ beautifully t-tight…", he whispers to her, his thrusts' increasing with every thrust he makes. Her pussy loses around him eventually, and he begins to take advantage of this moment. He begins to thrust into her faster and faster, his hands grabbing onto her hips with bruising force, biting his bottom lip enough for it to bleed. She almost yells from pleasure and wraps her legs around his waist, and he's pretty sure they're both close. He could tell with her because he's pretty sure he's overwhelming her. And with him…. well…. he's starting to precum.

Suddenly, she begins moaning, "R-right— _a-ah! _There…!"

And he was right.

With one more thrust, her back arches and she screams. Her juices begin to show on his dick, making it easier to continue thrusting. The only downside, her walls clamp down around him and before he knows it, he's reaching his own climax. Continuing to pound his dick into her, he moans loudly, continuing this to ride out both their orgasm.

Basking in the afterglow, he grabs her and their lips clash. They go deep on their kiss, and when they pull away, this time, he breaks apart from it, pulling out and collapsing right next to her.

She looks at him.

_"I love you…"_

He doesn't respond, instead he holds her tightly. She sighs happily, while his green eyes look dull. Sleep takes over her almost quickly, completely exhausted. But unlike her, he thinks about his actions.

And well...

_Fuck._

He's in too deep…

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
